


Missing Tooth

by awest000000



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Turtle Tots, minor injuy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awest000000/pseuds/awest000000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Splinter rushed in the dojo, with Mikey a few steps behind him. “What has happened?” he asked, taking in the scene before him. </p><p>Donatello was sitting up clutching his mouth, while Leonardo and Raphael on their knees on either side of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by: http://vicariouscollector.deviantart.com/art/Headcanon-Donnie-s-tooth-gap-392108863  
> An amazing photo!!! Hope you all enjoy!

“Donnie! Mikey, go get Splinter!” Mikey dashed from the room, stumbling a bit on his short legs.  Leonardo rushed over to Donatello. “Donnie, are you okay? Raphie! Why did you do this?!”

“I didn’t mean to! It was an accident! I promise!” Raphael yelled. They were both crouched over Donnie.

“Donnie, are you okay?” Leo asked again.

Donnie was crying. He shook his head and was clutching his mouth.

***

Meanwhile, Mikey was running around the lair, trying to find Master Splinter. Since Mikey was the youngest, he couldn’t run or talk as well as the others. He tripped a few times and was yelling, “Linter! Matter Linter!” He couldn’t pronounce his S’s.

Splinter was currently in the living room watching TV. He had let his sons play in the dojo for a while. All of a sudden he heard Michelangelo yelling. Splinter was concerned because Mikey was a ‘late bloomer.’ He was getting better and growing up more, but Splinter was still watching to make sure he continued progress.

Mikey ran up beside Splinter and babbled, “Matter Linter! Rap and Donnie were paying, and then Rap hurt Donnie, and now Donnie don’t have a tooth! You gotta hep!” **(A/N: Translation in case you didn’t understand: Master Splinter! Raph and Donnie were playing, and then Raph hurt Donnie, and now Donnie doesn’t have a tooth! You have to help!”)**

Splinter immediately got up and started running to the dojo, with Mikey following as fast as he could.

***

Splinter rushed in the dojo, with Mikey a few steps behind him. “What has happened?” he asked, taking in the scene before him. Donatello was sitting up clutching his mouth, while Leonardo and Raphael on their knees on either side of him.

Leo and Raph looked at each other. Raph turned to Splinter and said, “We were training and I hit him in the face. I didn’t mean to, though! It was an accident! I swear, Sensei!”

“Come Donatello.” Splinter stood up and offered a hand to Donnie.

The turtle in purple took his hand and stood up. Splinter led him to the kitchen, where he set Don on top of the table. Splinter crouched so that he was level with Donnie. All of the brothers were gathered around. Mikey crawled under the table and watched from the floor. Leo was clinging to Master Splinter’s robe. Raph was next to Leo, holding his elbow and had guilt written all over his face.

Splinter wrapped a hand around Donnie’s jaw and gently pulled it. Reluctantly, he opened his mouth. His mouth was filled with blood, but the tooth was nowhere to be found. There were tears streaming out of Don’s eyes and the blood started dribbling out. Splinter put one finger on Donatello’s bottom lip and opened his mouth further.

“Leonardo, get me a glass of water. Raphael, bring me a towel.” Splinter picked up Donnie and brought him to the sink. “Donatello, will you spit the blood into the sink for me?”

Donnie nodded and leaned down into the sink to spit. When he was done, Leonardo brought Splinter the water. Raph came back with the towel, too. Splinter wiped the blood off of Donnie’s face and handed him the water. While he drank it, Splinter looked at his other sons. “Do not ever hurt one another like this again. I am very disappointed in you Raphael. I thought you knew better than to injury your younger brother like this.”

Raph looked at the floor and said, “I’m sorry, Sensei.”

“It’s not me you should apologize to.” Splinter turned around and helped Donnie on to the floor. “It is Donatello.”

Raph looked at Donnie and said, “I’m really sorry, Donnie! I swear I didn’t mean to hurt you! Do you forgive me?”

Donnie nodded his head and accepted Raph’s hug, with everyone else, including Splinter, joining in.

Mikey spoke up and said, “Linter, can we watch TV?”

All the brothers looked at Splinter for approval. He smiled at their puppy dog eyes and nodded. They took off trying to outdo each other, except Donnie, who followed behind slowly, with Splinter watching them with love in his eyes.


End file.
